Pressure ulcers can develop in a person who is bedridden, confined to a wheelchair, suffer from particular illness or skin condition, or otherwise subject to extended periods of immobility. However, current approaches for prevention of pressure sores, including underpads, pressure redistribution surfaces, electronic sensors, monitoring systems, and the like, still suffer from discovered problems related to effectiveness, practicality of use, economy, maintenance requirements, and the like.
In view of the foregoing, there is the need for methods and systems to more accurately assess the risks of developing pressure ulcers, provide more cost-effective patient management and prevention. In addition, better tools are needed to address continuity of care of at-risk patients, eliminate patient drop during shift change, simplify obtaining nursing outcomes quality measurements, and the like.